1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging device, a device control system, a frequency distribution image generation method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the development of a body structure of an automotive vehicle was carried out for the purpose of promoting the safety and protection of vehicle occupants or pedestrians when the vehicle collides with another vehicle or an obstruction. In recent years, however, with the advance in information processing and image processing technologies, a technique for speedily detecting other people and vehicles in front of an automotive vehicle has been developed. An automotive vehicle incorporating an automatic braking system has already come on the market, which utilizes the above technique to automatically put on brakes on the vehicle before collision and autonomously prevent the vehicle from colliding with other people and vehicles.
In order to automatically put on brakes on the vehicle, performing measurement of other people and vehicles in front of the vehicle with a high level of accuracy is needed. A technique for performing measurement using images obtained from a stereo camera is practically utilized. Further, a technique for speedily performing measurement using images obtained from a stereo camera is known in the art. For example, see Japanese Patent No. 3728160.